


Deus Ex Machina — Origins

by rosewhisperer



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: BloodClan, Cats, F/F, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Warrior Cats, waca, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewhisperer/pseuds/rosewhisperer
Summary: A little story delving into my OC, Deus Ex Machina. It tells the tale of him preparing to lead a rebooted Bloodclan and starting a revolution to gain more land after his mother basically marries him off to another group’s leader’s daughter. ( I’m @dangerouspxths on instagram! )





	Deus Ex Machina — Origins

The sun touched the horizon, causing misshapen shadows to dance along the city streets and bathe the trio of traveling cats in a deep orange. Deus hung back with his sister, Elvira, a scruffy tortoiseshell with eyes as yellow as the moon. The two siblings didn’t talk, but often shared words through exchanged glances and flicks of their ears. Solitaire, their mother, continued on her tangent regarding both their territory and the cats who lived in the junkyard, explaining how merging their land would be beneficial to every cat. In truth, Deus thought it was silly. It seemed like too many cats to keep an eye on, and seeing as every cat expected Deus to take the reign as heir after Solitaire stepped down, the tom was not at all thrilled to deal with said responsibility.

“Think of all the land for hunting and all of the claws that will defend it! It’s a full proof plan. Scourge would be pleased.” 

Deus stiffened. Scourge was the previous leader of Bloodclan several, several moons ago. Deus had never met him but heard various stories regarding his legacy and how he took down dogs and a forest cat all on his own. He ultimately fell victim to those forest cats, but not without a fight. Deus’s mother was told these tails as a kit and ever since, she’s held onto them. Her and Deus’s father met moons later and together, with their shared adoration for Bloodclan and Scourge’s name, they reformed the group of cats. Deus remembered his mother telling him and Elvira how hard it was to get other cats to listen to them, so to help, she said that Dirt, Deus’s father, was Scourge’s descendant and thus she and her kits would be too. The lie worked, and when Deus and his sister was born, the cats were shocked to see such a resemblance between Scourge and Deus. Deus knew the truth though. They shared no blood with the ancient tom cat. Solitaire expected them to keep the secret alive though. Then, moons after Deus and Elvira were birthed, Dirt was stolen by twolegs and was never seen again. 

That’s when it became all up to Deus. With Dirt gone, he was the only one with blood ties to Scourge. Elvira too, of course, but they looked up to Deus more because of the similarities they shared. Elvira was more of a sidelines kind of cat anyhow. She didn’t want to be in the spotlight. She didn’t enjoy her life being based on lies. Deus didn’t enjoy it either, but he had to admit the adoration in some cats’ eyes when directed at him was a rush. He felt important. It was crazy to him that it could end with just a few spoken words. 

“We’re here,” Announced Solitaire, her ginger and cream tail swishing with excitement, though her eyes displayed anything but. She and Elvira shared the same eye color and orange splotches, but that was almost all the two had in common. Solitaire was quite lanky, long tailed and long limbed, but very beautiful despite that. Every cat in Bloodclan seemed to worship her, but the she-cat’s heart would always belong to Dirt. “Remember, be civil. These cats have our best interests at heart.” 

A tower of carrion seemed to be the centerpiece of it all. Cats streamed in and out of pieces of garbage like a beehive. They lived within it. The carrion acted as a powerhouse almost, or so it seemed to Deus, who stared at the mass of trash. Almost immediately as they crossed the threshold inside, these “junkyard” cats seemed to stop what they were doing and hone in on the three trespassers. Deus unsheathed his claws, stepping closer to Elvira instinctively. Cats emerged from the garbage like apparitions, padding towards them with menace in their eyes. “What are you doing here?” Spat one with a nasty ginger pelt, his ears flattened against his skull. They smelled awful. Solitaire lifted her chin, “I’m here to speak with Chessy.”

The ginger tom froze uneasily, his nostrils flaring. “How do you know him by that?” He mewed. Deus’ mother simply purred in amusement. “We go way back. Now, go fetch him before I get impatient.” Solitaire ordered, her voice soft yet commanding. It was clear that the tom didn’t appreciate taking orders from a cat that wasn’t his leader but he obliged anyhow, disappearing into the fray. Deus stepped forward, wrinkling his nose. “Yeah, I don’t know if I want to share prey with a bunch of vultures,” He eyed his mother in disdain. “They live in carrion. Is the land worth it?”

Solitaire turned on her son, annoyance simmering beneath those deep yellow eyes. “We live around carrion too. We eat it,” She pointed out. “What’s your point, my son?” Deus didn’t respond. At that moment, a huge tom cat made himself known. He wasn’t bulky, but fat. He had grey fur and daunting orange eyes and it seemed that the ground trembled beneath his large paws. He wore a grin as he approached, tail swishing to and fro as he made his way over to the Bloodclan cats. 

“Solitaire,” The cat — Chessy — purred, sitting his oversized rump down. “You’ve brought guests! How lovely.” Solitaire matched his smile, touching both Deus and Elvira with the tip of her tail. “As promised,” She eyed them. “This is my daughter Elvira and my precious boy, Deus. They’re just elated to be here.” Deus blinked, glancing at his sister. The grey cat chuckled, “I can see that. Well, kits, my name is Cheshire. I’m a friend of your mom’s. She’s made quite the deal with me here recently. I think you two would be pleased to know.”

“We aren’t kits,” Elvira gripped, impatience showing on her dark features. “Enough stalling. What’s this deal?” Deus leaned forward expectantly. He just wanted to get this silly meeting over with so he could go back to sleep. Cheshire glanced over at Solitaire. When Solitaire said nothing, the massive English shorthair resumed his speech, “It seems your Mother didn’t tell you. The deal is Solitaire’s first born son shall be mated to my daughter to bring the two territories together. That way we are both benefiting and the kits will be strong.”

Deus looked awestruck. My Mother mated me off without so much as a word, the tom thought to himself. Elvira was just as peeved despite it not being her. “You can’t just do that!” She snapped, staring at the two older cats with fire in her eyes. Deus was still processing the reveal. “Don’t be so negative,” Cheshire purred. “Mae ain’t that bad. And who knows? Maybe you’ll have something in common. Come on, it’s for the good of your friends and family. Mae!” Cheshire called over his shoulder. Deus turned to his Mother, pelt bristling. “You couldn’t even run it by me first?” He meowed gruffly. “What makes you think you can just choose who I’m with for the rest of my life?”

Solitaire lead her son away, her tail flicking in annoyance. “Deus, don’t be ridiculous. You don’t have to be with her if you don’t want to. Just pretend and the land is ours to have. Why must you make everything so dramatic?” The black and white tom lashed his stubby tail in frustration. “With that logic, why don’t we just fight them for the land? That’s what Bloodclan is all about. Shedding blood. What’s with the whole being mates thing?” Deus flexed his claws, “And besides. He’ll be waiting for kits. What’s going to happen when he realizes we have no intentions on doing so?”

His Mother opened his mouth to speak but Cheshire cut her off, “Hey, what are you two chatting about? Come meet my daughter!” Deus and Solitaire tentatively approached, Elvira in tow. “What did she say?” Elvira inquired quietly, flicking her ears towards the Bloodclan matriarch. Deus shook his head, “I’ll tell you later.” Standing before them, Cheshire laid his tail on a small, grey and white she-cat’s back. She looked rather meek with tabby grey patches and radiant green eyes. Around her neck she wore an orange bandana, which looked to be a little worn and frayed at the edges. For a second, she made eye contact with Deus and Elvira, then she looked away again. “Solitaire and friends, this is Mae. She’s Dahlia and I’s pride and joy, and my only kit. Never thought I’d have one but I’m glad I did and I’m glad it’s her.” Cheshire smiled fondly at his kin. Mae shifted uncomfortably, “Can I go now?”

Deus’s ear twitched. He could tell that this Mae character was just as unsettled by the concept of becoming mates too. It was a relief to be on the same page. Cheshire guffawed, sending an apologetic look in Solitaire’s direction. “Ah, but darling, don’t you want to say ‘hello’ to the nice Bloodclan cats? After all, we will be sharing a nest with them here soon.” Mae looked disdainfully at her Father, then at the trio of cats. “I’d never share a nest with murderers.” She spat, then turned away briskly and trotted off. Elvira snorted, “Spoiled brat. We aren’t murderers. What have you been telling her?” Cheshire shook his head. “Nothing of that sort,” He clarified. “Shes just a little moody.”

“Reasonably,” Deus stated plainly. “You are forcing us together, after all.” Solitaire let out an exasperated sigh, “And so what? You will mate with Mae and the Junkyard Cats will become one with Bloodclan. You will stop your griping and treat this tom with respect.” Deus turned on his Mother, the fur along his spine bristling. “I don’t see why we can’t just fight them like normal cats,” He retorted. “And why don’t you show me some respect? I’m not your little kit anymore! I’m grown. Stop speaking to me as if I am not.”

Without waiting for a response, Deus galloped off. He didn’t want to look at the fat tom cat anymore and he most certainly didn’t want to hear his Mother’s pathetic excuses as to why she couldn’t treat him like an adult cat. Elvira was behind him, panting to catch up with his strides. “I’m sorry, brother,” She meowed once she had caught up to him, concern on her features. “It’s not fair. I wish that she would stop using us to cater to her own needs.” But Deus said nothing and Elvira opted to stay silent. The tom was much too fed up to discuss the situation. But he had an idea brewing in his mind. He wasn’t going to become mates with a she-cat he had no desire for. No, he would do what Bloodclan knew best. Fight for his land.


End file.
